


[PODFIC] Not That I'm Complaining

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Content, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowboy Hats, Face-Sitting, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, assholes in love, fast burn, is this too many tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: robocryptid's Summary:"An AU in which both Shimadas join Blackwatch, and Jesse McCree falls in love dick first. Approximately 50/50 porn to feelings."Edit: A podfic for robocryptid's side storyGame Theoryhas been added!
Relationships: Implied Genji/Angela - Relationship, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, background Reyes/Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	[PODFIC] Not That I'm Complaining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That I'm Complaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951206) by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid) ♡

Total Length: 05:32:27

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17Y9cruJflc1-cAXCzI2g8BpqcyS4074U)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/612343871233540096/chapter-1-part-1-of-not-that-im-complaining-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
